


Indulge in you

by katychan666



Series: A Fated Pair (Omegaverse) [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Alec, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talk, Heat Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Omega!Magnus, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise kink.... kind of, Shameless Smut, With Some Fluff In It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 06:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10848183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Magnus goes into heat and Alec is there to help him out... in a way ;)





	Indulge in you

**Author's Note:**

> Requested / idea given by Shadowhunterfan8302 ^^
> 
> This is my first work with Alpha / Omega relationship, so please do forgive me if there are mistakes. If there are, please let me know so that I can correct them ^^;
> 
> But other than that, this was interesting to write. I am planning on turning this into series, so I hope people will be interested in that ~ XD

Alec knew something was wrong when he received a phone call from Magnus. He hadn’t heard from his boyfriend throughout the entire day and because Magnus wasn’t responding back to his texts, Alec was beyond worried. However, he couldn’t go to him earlier, because he had classes until very late into the evening. But when Magnus called him, all of that was pushed aside, because when he responded to the phone call, Magnus sounded like he was in pain. He was panting and begging Alec to come over and the younger one knew immediately what was wrong; his boyfriend was in heat. He gripped the phone and gritted his teeth, his own breathing growing rapid and he quickly promised Magnus that he was going to be over at his place in a few minutes. Luckily, Alec’s university was close enough to Magnus’ place.

Alec literally ran to Magnus, his body shivering with excitement. He and Magnus had been dating for 4 months now and been happier than ever. They were fated mates, but up until then, they had only made love when Magnus wasn’t in heat, because they wanted to make the moment special. But, just a few days ago they were talking about mating; ever since they met, the heat represents weren’t working any more on Magnus and with every month, his heats had gotten worse; to the point that he had a feeling that he would go crazy if he wouldn’t get what he wanted; his fated Alpha. But, Alec held back all of those times, no matter how tempted he was. Only God knew how hard it was to hold back when he’d be close to Magnus during his heats, only his smell during heat made him go mad with the desire to push Magnus back and give him what his body was aching to get. However, that was a big step in their relationship and Alec wanted to make sure that Magnus was really ready to mate with him. After 4 months, Magnus finally felt that it was the right time and he couldn’t wait before he could officially become Alec’s.

Magnus was currently lying in his bed and was gripping onto the bedsheets as he waited for Alec to come over. He went into heat that morning and he tried to calm himself down. However, after coming three times, it only got worse and his entire body was in pain. He honestly felt like dying if he wouldn’t get Alec. Sometimes he hated his body, he hated how weak he was when he went into heat. Just the thought of becoming Alec’s made brought him close to the edge again and he pressed his legs together. His skin felt hot and sensitive, just the gentle graze of the bedsheets made him moan out and he cursed when he moved. He was wet with slick and his cock was again oozing precum. What the hell was taking Alec so long to come over?!

Another minute passed by and there was finally a knock at the door. Magnus lifted his head and curled himself into a ball; he knew that it was Alec, he could feel his Alpha close and the wave of arousal that hit his body was too intense for him to handle. Alec didn’t need to be invited inside, he let himself inside of Magnus’ apartment and he moaned as soon as he stepped inside. Magnus’ sweet scent was so strong and he gritted his teeth, trying to remind himself not to give into his primal instincts. But, it was different from other times; Magnus’ smell was that more intense that time and he quickly kicked off his shoes and took his jacket off, almost running into the bedroom, where Magnus was.

He found his lover curled up in the bed, his arms were wrapped around his body, which was a shivering mess. “Alec… Alec, please hurry, I want you,” panted Magnus and Alec swallowed thickly, his cock stirred up and hard at the sight of Magnus. His face darkened with arousal, the sweet scent finally broke the little self-control that he still had and he was on the bed next to Magnus in the next second.

Alec got down onto his knees, grabbed the collar of Magnus’ shirt and pulled him up so that he could kiss him. Magnus whimpered when he was pulled up into sitting position, but happily moaned when he felt Alec’s lips on his. Alec forced Magnus’ mouth open with his tongue and he pushed his tongue inside, Magnus allowing himself to be devoured at that spot, melting right against Alec’s strong body frame. Alec growled when Magnus sucked onto his tongue and he then roughly pushed Magnus back against the bed and climbed on top of him, their lips connected into another sloppy kiss, Alec taking Magnus’ lower lip between his teeth and bit into it, trying to be as gentle as he could possibly be at that moment.

“Magnus,” Alec groaned, kissing his way down to the man’s neck and roughly sucked onto the skin there, Magnus turning his head a bit, so that Alec could have a better access to his neck. The older man ran his fingers through Alec’s raven hair and tugged onto it when Alec sunk his teeth into his shoulder, making sure to leave as much marks as he could; Magnus was his and he wanted other people to know that this gorgeous man belonged to him. “Mine,” he whispered huskily into the other’s ear. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard, Magnus,” he then said and licked Magnus’ earlobe.

Magnus was a mess by then, his front and back were soaked, barely having enough strength to hold onto Alec. “Hurry up then,” whispered Magnus and bit into his lower lip when Alec lifted himself up a little bit.

Alec quickly took Magnus’ clothes off, expect for his boxers and he chuckled when he saw Magnus shivering beneath him. “You’re so wet down here,” said Alec, lifted Magnus’ legs up and pressed his finger against Magnus’ entrance. Even though Magnus was still wearing his underwear, he squirmed when the finger was pressed there and his toes curled, his cock painfully hard and he wished that Alec would hurry the fuck up. Usually he loved foreplay, but not now. Now, he wanted Alec’s cock inside him fucking him senseless.

“Alexander, please,” breathing Magnus out.

“I just want to be completely sure, before we continue,” muttered Alec and looked at Magnus. “Because I don’t know if I would be able to stop once we-“

“Yeah, I want it,” said Magnus, his voice almost sounding like a sob. God, he was ready to do anything, just for Alec to continue. “I’m sure, I love you,” he then said with a smile and Alec nodded, leaned down and gently kissed him. He, too, loved that man with everything that he had and he couldn’t wait to make the next step in their relationship.

Knowing that he had Magnus’ consent, Alec’s grin grew wider and he then licked his lower lip. Finally, he took Magnus’ boxers off as well and the older one yelped when his cock was finally freed from constrictions of his underwear. Magnus’ thighs were completely soaked and Alec almost came just by looking at the other. Frustrated that Alec was just looking, Magnus cursed under his breath, but Alec’s low chuckle made his entire body grow even hotter. “Don’t look so miserable,” said Alec huskily. “I’ll be sure to make you feel satisfied,” he said. “Now then, lift your legs again and spread your ass open for me with your hands,” he ordered. “Show me where you want it.”

Alec’s low and demanding voice sent shivers up Magnus’ spine. He wasn’t used to Alec being so dominating, but even though his face burned with embarrassment, he wanted to listen to him. He’d do anything for Alec, there wasn’t a thing that he wouldn’t give to him. His entire existence was to please Alec at that moment and he wanted to be so good for him. “I,” stammered Magnus, but slowly lifted his legs.

“Hurry,” ordered Alec and took his sweater off, leaving his jeans on for the moment. For the moment, Alec allowed himself to be under control of his urges, but he was still sober enough to know where the limits were. “If you want my cock, you’ll have to earn it,” he then added and Magnus moaned. “It’s an order, _Magnus._ ”

“Fuck,” moaned Magnus and slowly parted his legs apart. He definitely didn’t hate Alec ordering him around, in fact he _loved_ it. He placed his shaky hands, he parted his cheeks apart and closed his eyes, because Alec’s look was too intense. Alec’s eyes were dark with arousal and hunger when Magnus did as he was told to. “H-here,” muttered Magnus. “I-I want it here, so please-”

“Good boy,” said Alec with a smirk, taking a great pleasure in seeing Magnus so submissive. Usually, it was quite the other way. “Now then, let me satisfy you and put you out of your misery,” he said with a smirk and pressed a finger against Magnus’ wet, dripping hole. He smirked, because it was already twitching and stretched open; oh, someone was definitely playing with himself before he got there. He slowly slipped two fingers inside of Magnus, who arched his back and softly cried out at the intrusion. Magnus touched himself there before, but having Alec do that to him felt completely different. Alec’s long and slender fingers were able to reach much deeper.

“Alexander,” moaned Magnus and licked his lower lip, his legs, which were still up in the air, shaking, his toes curling and his fingers dug deep into his own thighs as he tried to hold his hands in that position and not touch his aching cock instead. His eyes widened when Alec crooked his fingers inside of him and let out a loud and long moan.

“You fingered yourself before I came here, didn’t you?” asked Alec huskily. Magnus swallowed thickly and slowly nodded, throwing his face into the pillow when Alec continued to curl and twist his fingers inside of him. “No wonder you’re so wet,” commented the younger one and pulled out his fingers out of Magnus’ oozing hole. “Shit,” he muttered and then chuckled when he saw that Magnus was struggling with keeping his ass spread open, just like he told him.

“Alec, t-touch me here too,” muttered Magnus and placed his legs down, but kept them still spread open. He then grabbed the base of his throbbing cock and locked his eyes with Alec’s.

“Fret not, Magnus. You did such a good job with keeping your ass open for me like that. You deserve a reward,” said Alec and then kissed his way down, from Magnus’ chest, down to his stomach. Magnus dug his fingers deep into Alec’s mane and let out a surprised yelp when Alec dipped his head down and licked a thick strip up, from the base of his cock and swirled his tongue around the head, before taking him inside of his mouth. Magnus swore that he saw starts when he saw taken inside of his Alpha’s hot mouth and allowed the pleasure to overcome him completely; Alec had allowed him to enjoy this, it was his reward after all.

Alec smirked when Magnus started moving his hips and he stopped moving his head, allowing Magnus to fuck his mouth like that for a few moments. Then he took him deeper inside, gagging a bit when he felt Magnus’ cock hitting the back of his throat. Alec looked up and god was Magnus’ erotic face such a turn on. His face was already damp with sweat, his hair stuck to his forehead and his face flushed into deep shades of red. All of that, mixed with the sweet smell of Magnus’ pheromones made Alec’s head spin like crazy and he took a deep pleasure with seeing Magnus like that; he was feeling good and it was him that made him feel that way. Alec squeezed his throat a bit, feeling Magnus’ cock throbbing in his mouth; he knew that he was close. Wanting to make him feel even better, Alec slipped two fingers back inside of Magnus, twisting and curling them much faster than before.

All of that was too much for Magnus and he came with a loud cry of Alec’s name and with a one final thrust into Alec’s mouth, he came hard. Alec smirked when his lover released his load at the back of his throat and he made sure that he drank everything, licking the rest of the come that was dripping from the corners of his mouth. His deep, attractive laugh filled Magnus’ eardrums and he lifted his head up, looking at Alec through his hooded eyes. His entire body was still shivering as he was coming from the heights of his orgasm, but the smile was present on his face as well.

“That,” panted Magnus and chuckled. “Shit, it felt amazing.”

“Right?” said Alec and came back up. “But we’re not done yet, are we?” he then asked and finally took off the rest of his clothes and Magnus’ eyes widened when Alec’s heavy and hard cock was put on display like that. He felt his mouth watering and fuck, he was hard again. He felt exhausted from his last orgasm, but thanks to his heat, he was already ready for more.

“N-no,” whispered Magnus.

“Good,” said Alec. “Now, turn around,” ordered Alec and Magnus shivered again; there was that tone again and he just wanted to please Alec, so he turned around and waited for the next order to come. Seeing that Magnus had completely submitted to him, he smiled. “Now then, go onto your knees,” said Alec and that was exactly what Magnus did. “Good, you’re so good Magnus. Now spread your legs and lift your ass,” he then said and Magnus nodded.

“L-like this?” asked Magnus and looked over his shoulder.

“Just like this, yeah,” muttered Alec and kissed the place between Magnus’ shoulder blades and leaned closer to the nightstand, where the condoms usually were. However, Magnus stopped him by grabbing his wrist and shaking his head.

“We’ve talked about it, you don’t need the condom,” whispered Magnus and his heart started beating like crazy. “Do it without. Fill me up, make me completely yours. Please,” he then pleaded and Alec gritted his teeth. God, the offer was so tempting, too tempting and while they had discussed that before, now it was completely different. Magnus was in heat, maybe he’d regret his decision later and-

“Are you sure?” asked Alec.

“Yeah I am,” said Magnus and his entire body shivered again. He knew the possibility of getting pregnant, but heck, he wanted it so bad. He wanted to get pregnant with Alec’s child. He loved the man more than himself. “P-please, give it to me,” moaned Magnus. “Hard. F-fuck me.”

It was at that point that Alec couldn’t hold back anymore and he just nodded, came closer to Magnus and gave his own cock a few strokes, before pushing himself into Magnus with one violent slam. Magnus almost forgot how to breathe and he grabbed the sheets tightly, the feeling of being stretched out like that beyond satisfying. That was all that it took Magnus and he was coming again, his face pressed into the pillow and Alec just laughed. Magnus was twitching like crazy around him and was even hotter than usual. “You came again?” asked Alec, gritting his teeth when Magnus tightened around him.

“A-Alexander,” moaned Magnus, too far gone into the pleasure to form coherent sentences anymore. “Move, fuck me,” he went on by saying. “Please,” he sobbed. “I’ll do anything, so for the love of god, just--- Oh, my god-” started Magnus pleading, but his gift of speech left him when Alec grabbed his hips and started thrusting into him.

Usually, Alec was calmer and gentler to him, but not that time. Alec was completely uncollected, panting above him and his fingers were gripping his sides so much that he was probably going to bruise him. But Magnus cared for none of that. He loved how rough Alec was with him, it felt so satisfying when Alec pulled out all the way, only to thrust back deep into him. With every thrust, the head of Alec’s cock was being pressed against Magnus’ prostate and he loved every moment of it; he loved how his Alpha was fucking him.

“You like this?” asked Alec as he was mercilessly pounding into his Omega and the only thing that Magnus could do was nod and moan, slick leaking around Alec’s cock, dripping down Magnus’ thighs. Alec _loved_ how Magnus looked; he was completely, totally wrecked, it was beyond perfect. Magnus rested his head on top of the pillow, unable to support himself on his elbows anymore; the way that Alec was fucking him was too intense for him to handle it.

“A-Alexander, more, deeper, harder,” whimpered Magnus and shivered when Alec leaned closer, kissing his back again. He then took a handful of Magnus’ hair and pulled onto his hair hard yanking his head back, so that he was able to kiss him properly. He pulled too hard, Magnus let out a hiss of discomfort, but at the same time, he fucking loved it. He allowed Alec to kiss him, their tongues and teeth clashing together and Alec chuckled when he pulled back. Some of the drool was dripping from the corners of Magnus’ mouth and he licked his lower lip.

“You’re completely wrecked, Magnus,” commented Alec. As he continued to fuck Magnus, the Omega’s scent grew even stronger, his slick running down his thighs and dripping down onto the sheets. Magnus’ cock was hard again and he didn’t even count the number of times that he had come already. He was a wrecked, moaning and shivering mess. And he loved it, he loved Alec fucking him into oblivion like that.

“How indecent,” commented Alec, his voice shivering as well at that point. “You’re wetting the sheets,” he then growled, completely driven mad by how much Magnus was clamping down onto him. The way that Magnus was literally screaming his name by that point made it kind of hard on Alec; he was close as well. He kisses and licked Magnus’ shoulder, his lips coming closer to Magnus’ nape and Magnus flinched when he felt Alec’s tongue on the back of his neck.

“A-Alec,” he whispered and closed his eyes tightly, firming fists with his hands. His heart was hammering his like crazy, because he knew what Alec was thinking. Alec’s little kisses and licks transformed into gentle nibbling. “Do it,” sobbed Magnus into the pillow and he arched his neck back, urging Alec to claim him, to mate with him.

“Magnus,” whispered Alec.

“You’re mine,” growled Alec, possessive. They had talked about that before, so Alec knew that it was okay and he didn’t need any more encouragement. Alec kissed Magnus’ neck one final time, before biting down, sinking his teeth into the flesh and Magnus let out a loud hiss when the skin was broken, Magnus finally claimed as Alec’s.

“Finally,” moaned out Magnus and when Alec’s teeth were pressed into his skin, it all become too much for him, coming again. Alec hissed as well when Magnus started shaking and he ran his tongue up Magnus’ neck, licking away the droplets of blood and shivered when he felt his knot swelling inside of Magnus. That caught the older one by surprise and cried out Alec’s name when he felt the other’s knot growing in size inside of him. Alec moaned loudly as he was emptying his load inside of Magnus. Magnus just stayed there and enjoyed the feeling of being filled up, the feeling of being stretched out so much feeling oddly satisfied.

They stayed like that some time, tied by the knot, Alec looking at the mark that he made on Magnus’ nape and he felt proud; Magnus was finally his. He knew that Magnus wasn’t a thing about which he could brag about owning, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the mark, pressing a few kisses against the tender spot and Magnus softly laughed when he felt Alec kissing that place. Not knowing why, tears came to his eyes; he was happy. Alec was his and he was Alec’s.

“You okay?” asked Alec softly and gently pulled himself out of Magnus after some time, turning him around and Magnus just nodded.

“I’m just happy,” muttered Magnus and smiled up at his Alpha, who nodded as well. “I love you, Alexander,” he then added and Alec bit into his lower lip.

“Me too,” muttered Alec. “I love you too,” said Alec and kissed the other’s temples.

Magnus cuddled up next to Alec and placed his head on top of the other’s chest, pulling up the bedsheets over them. With smiles on their faces, they stayed like that for some time, just enjoying each other’s presence.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it  
> Again, if there's mistakes, I apologise I'm new to the whole thing to be honest.  
> Comments & opinions are well appreciated :)


End file.
